Merlin Drabbles
by KiwiNinja121
Summary: Lot's of random stuff, really. Spoilers through season 5, though nothing incredibly important to the plot. Much like the show they alternate between humorous and kinda depressing.
1. Change

Merlin examined his reflection in the mirror. He supposed he looked pretty alright. Nice, even. It was definitely different, but sometimes change was needed. It was time to show Arthur he wasn't just that boy who had walked into Camelot all those years ago, that he had secrets, that he had potential to be more. He was tired of hiding behind a facade. Steeling his resolve, Merlin marched upstairs to Arthur's chambers.

Arthur opened his eyes groggily, before sitting up in shock, "Merlin."

"Yes, Sire?"

"Where's your neckerchief?"

"...Just in the wash, Sire," Merlin sighed. Well, there was always tomorrow.


	2. Gwaine

It was always a good trip when Merlin remembered to pack cheese. Sometimes the other knights harassed Merlin, but Gwaine tried to always take his side because Merlin was the one in charge of dinner. It always made the heroic quests Arthur was constantly dragging them all on shorter when Gwaine had food.  
Percival hadn't even gotten a slice of cheese tonight (he'd laughed when Merlin had fallen off his horse) but Gwaine got two because he'd helped Merlin up.  
Oh my god he had to be nicer to Merlin all the time. This cheese tasted exactly like apple pie.


	3. Preservation

There were two types of self preservation, Merlin supposed. There was the obvious sort- the stopping swords from running you through, the keeping yourself from being burned at the stake. But there was also the preservation of that ineffable part of yourself which made you _you_.  
There was that spark that wasn't needed for _survival_ per se, but whose preservation was also necessary to be whole. The quirks and talents which distinguish you from any other person. But preserving that is always a luxury.

"Merlin, are you alright?"

Merlin turned the edges of his mouth up, "Yeah. I'm still here."


	4. This Would Never Have Happened to Uther

"MERLIN!"

Merlin stuck his head into the secret council meeting- if Arthur was asking for him it must be serious. He was mystified to see most of the room dissolved into laughter.

"Is something the matter?" he asked. He'd been having quite a nice daydream about rabbit stew.

"_What_ is in these cookies?" Arthur asked trying to keep his face straight.

Merlin thought back on the mischievous look in the new kitchen helper's eyes, and the way they had been shining like gold-

Merlin made a run for it. Arthur never believed it was someone else's fault.


	5. Fighting On

Merlin would keep fighting.

He'd fight for Arthur, as he always had.

Merlin would fight for Kilgarrah, for Finna, for Alator.

He would fight for his destiny.

For Gaius and Gwen, who had always shown kindness to him.

For Daegal, and those who'd never had the chance to to know kindness.

For Freya, and those he'd never get the chance to know.

He would fight for the Morgana he'd once known.

He would fight for his mother.

He'd fight so no one else had to grow up in secret, or fear.

Because no one else could.

Merlin would keep fighting.


	6. Mordred

Mordred had grown up on the run. He had grown up hiding the extent of his abilities from the world, just waiting to be discovered, abandoned.

Camelot was his home. In Camelot he had friends, a warm bed and supper every night. In Camelot people trusted him. He was a knight of the realm, and he wouldn't trade that for anything.

He had been willing to die for Arthur. He still was willing to die for Arthur, for that sense of belonging Arthur gave him.

But then Merlin would walk by, averting his gaze, and Mordred would prepare to run.


	7. Friends

Times like this were why Merlin remembered how to smile. When the only secret that mattered was that Gwen not find out it was Merlin who had brought her breakfast in bed. She usually caught on, of course, but that look on Arthur's face was so often priceless.

So proud of himself for thinking of something sweet. The cares of being king lifted from his shoulders, and Merlin allowed himself to relax as well.

The real world continued to interfere, but Merlin knew he and Arthur could have been great friends. Times like these, he let himself pretend they were.


	8. Morgana DOES Just Want A Cuddle

Morgana wasn't heartless. Far from it, in fact. No, Morgana had not forgotten the days when she went on adventures with Gwen, with Arthur, with Merlin. She hadn't forgotten the way she'd laughed with them, or the way she'd cried for them.

Morgana remembered all too well.

But she also remembered the way Uther took that all away. The way Arthur still kept it away. No, Morgana had not forgotten her friends. But she's also remembered what that friendship had turned into.

Betrayal. Betrayal because of the way she was born.

Morgana was not heartless. No, Morgana was heart broken.


	9. Behind the Scenes

Gwaine knew he had great hair. He really did. However, he also knew that Leon managed to keep his hair looking perfect even after a four day ride, and soon Leon would crack and tell Gwaine his secret.  
"I promise not to tell anyone else! C'mon, man, I'm basically already in the curly man hair club!"  
"Gwaine, I keep telling you, there's nothing special that I do."  
Gwaine fixed Leon with the most dubious look possible. If that was true, why wouldn't Leon tell him what soap he used on it? Wait- was that Mordred and Merlin?  
"What's going on?"


	10. Swan Lake

Sometimes Gaius's biology lessons showed up at the randomest times.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" Arthur began the inevitable questioning and, before Merlin's brain could process just how much he couldn't explain Mordred's secrets to Arthur, his mouth opened of it's own volition.

"I'm like a swan."  
Even though I'm a bird I have teeth!

Sometimes I just like to float on water.

I tend to be monogamous.

I'm actually just an ugly duckling waiting for acceptance.

No, his brain could do better than that.

"Seems like I'm not doing anything, but there's a lot of work going on underneath."


	11. Gwaine's Eyes

It was a little known requirement for advancing through the Knights of Camelot to have blue eyes. I mean, it wasn't in the rule books, but Gwaine was positive. Every time he looked at Percival and Leon, every time he saw Arthur he was reminded of his shame. Even Merlin had blue eyes!

Gwaine was tired of being discriminated against. Of being in a minority. No one seemed to appreciate just how hard it was to be him.

"Oh, that's Gwaine," they'd say, "Likes to eat a lot. Shame about those eyes."

It was a hard life.


End file.
